I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus
by BreeGrey
Summary: Nashi was really hoping for a Merry Christmas with her family. She was really hoping for Santa to come, but who came instead was much better then some fat creepy stalker. Short Nalu one-shot. Rated T just in case. This one-shot is dedicated to "The World of Fairy Taill Writing Challenge."


I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Clause

* * *

"Finally!" Natsu exclaimed as he lit the fire. "That damn thin-"

"Natsu! You know not to say those words around Nashi!" Lucy scolded, looking up from the dinner table. She and Nashi were busy constructing a ginger bread house for Santa to snack on. Assuming Santa has to go to a billion houses just to get to theirs and might get hungry along the way.

"It's ok mom, I already know I'm not supposed to say those words." She laughed, but it was too late to stop them, for Lucy was already running after Natsu with an icing spatula in hand.

"Get your damn ass over he-" Lucy stopped when she processed what had just fallen out of her mouth, suddenly dropping the spatula and putting her hands over her mouth. Her eyes darted from Nashi, who had wide eyes, and then to Natsu, who had a devious grin on his mouth.

Soon the situation switched and Natsu was chasing Lucy, but please note that Lucy is super clumsy and Natsu is much faster than Lucy. So it all ended up in Lucy tripping and Natsu getting on the floor and tickling her as punishment. This act may sound "ok" and "not as bad", but believe me, tickling is torture, especially if the person doing the act is stronger than you and refuses to move no matter what you say or do.

"Ok Natsu, you can stop now." Lucy said in between laughs and gulps for air. "Fine," Natsu laughed as he let her go, "but this is just a warning, next time it's going to be worse" Lucy rolled her eyes as she dusted off her shirt and fixed her hair. She left Natsu in the kitchen and walked back to the living room to Nashi.

"Come on Nashi, time for bed; get back to your room." She called to the little girl. Nashi excitedly went back to her room, giggling on the way. She was really hoping for a _Merry Christmas._

After turning off the lights, purposefully leaving some on, Lucy went to sleep too, with Natsu.

* * *

Nashi woke up in the middle of the night for some weird reason that she didn't even know. It just happened. She immediately sat up and looked around. She heard noises from the living room. Sure it was Santa, Nashi got out of bed and walked snuck out to the living room.

* * *

"Lucy wake up." Natsu whispered as he shook her arm. Lucy was sleeping on her side. "Lushie~" Natsu whined, trying to get her awake. Lucy opened her eyes and almost screamed when she saw Natsu. Yes, she was expecting Natsu to wake her up, but she was not expecting him to be in this Santa get-up.

When Natsu saw her horror stricken face, he joked with "So, I see you like the costume…"

"Natsu, you never cease to surprise me." She joked along with him, getting up. She walked to the closet and took out the present. It was a box wrapped in red wrapping paper, with sparkly white ribbon wrapped around it. On one side of the present, there was a fish net window.

Both of them walked to the living room and proceeded on their mission, the mission to make the best Christmas for their little girl. However, there was a flaw to their secret mission, for as they were walking, Natsu stubbed his toe. "O' MY FUCKING GOD!" He screamed.

"Natsu," Lucy scream-whispered, "you're gonna wake her up. And what did I tell you about language?" she gave him a disapproving look.

Although they put much effort into this mission, Nashi woke up and was already getting up out of bed.

Lucy handed the present to Natsu, and he placed the present under the tree. The box was moving a bit and it meowed twice. "Shhhh, Happy, she's sleeping don't wake her." Natsu whispered towards it. It meowed again as if to respond.

"You named it Happy?" Lucy scoffed.

"Yeah, because he always looks happy." Natsu laughed and then flashed his famous grin.

Then they made their way to the dining table. Natsu ate the whole house in one bite, like it was nothing. He let out a loud burp and rubbed his stomach.

"Ok Natsu. Let's go." Lucy whispered, pulling him along the way.

"Wait." He abruptly stopped, then he suddenly bent down and kissed her full on the lips. Lucy's eyes widened. "Look up." He said then flashed another grin.

When she glanced up, she was surprised to see a green plant with three red berries.

Mistletoe

Nashi couldn't believe her eyes. "Did mommy just kiss Santa Clause?" she thought. But, of course, she knew who it was and instead smiled.

* * *

The next morning, they opened the presents. Nashi took the present gently and ripped it open, revealing a blue cat inside. "Blue?" she asked.

"It was a stray." Lucy said. "Yeah, his name is Happy." Natsu exclaimed.

"Natsu, it's Nashi's present, let her name it." Lucy scolded.

"No, I like Happy, because he always looks happy." Nashi said joyfully.

Later that day, Natsu and Lucy found themselves under the mistletoe again, well, I think you know what happens next.

* * *

Hoped you all like the story. It was for a competition that EsteVamp4998 invited me to. Check out her stories too, they are great. Thanks for reading


End file.
